Story
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Rasanya ketika di bully itu tidak menyenangkan. Akhirnya, aku tahu apa yang membuatku membullynya/Karin POV/SasuSaku/slight SasuKarin/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura] Karin Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!** _ **(jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat silahkan klik tombol 'BACK') DLDR!**_

 _ **selamat membaca**_

 _ **oOo Love Story oOo**_

Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku begitu membencinya. Aku bahkan jauh lebih sempurna darinya. Aku dilahirkan dari klan Uzumaki, berambut merah dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahku. Tubuhku juga bagus dan banyak pria yang melirikku. Nilai-nilaiku juga bagus, aku selalu masuk ke dalam ranking sepuluh besar di kelasku.

Tetapi entah mengapa aku benci kepada teman satu kelasku yang berambut merah muda. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku membencinya. Padahal dibandingkan dengannya aku jauh lebih sempurna darinya. Dia hanya murid tanpa prestasi, nilainya pun biasa-biasa saja, masuk ke Konohagakuen dengan beasiswa.

Dan aku begitu membencinya. Apalagi ketika pemuda yang ku cintai lebih memilih untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sorang primadona sekolah yang menjadi bintang kelas yang selalu bersinar. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama bertemu dengannya. Tetapi siapa yang sangka jika Sasuke akan melabuhkan hatinya pada Sakura. Tetapi itu berasal dari gosip yang beredar. Tentu saja aku tidak mau pujaan hatiku bersanding dengan gadis miskin dan bodoh seperti Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melirik gadis di sebelahnya sebelum memfokuskan diri pada ponselnya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyanya ketus.

Aku tersenyum manis dan menaikan kacamataku dengan anggun. Biar bagaimanapun, aku jauh lebih sempurna dari gadis miskin seperti Haruno Sakura.

"Apakah kamu benar-benar menyukai Sakura?" Aku bertanya dengan senyuman di wajahku.

Sasuke sedikit melirikku sebelum menjawab.

"Apa hubungannya dengnmu?"

"I-itu-"

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkanku seorang diri. Aku menggeram pelan. Rasanya seperti harga diriku dijatuhkan dan itu semua karena Haruno Sakura. Lihat saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke!

.

"Ino, aku remedial Fisika." Sakura mendesah lelah.

"Tenang saja. Aku juga remed Fisika kok."

Aku mendenguskan wajahku. _Remed kok bangga_. Mataku memandang kertas milikku. Meski mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh dengan cara mencontek, tetapi setidaknya aku bisa mengungguli rambut gulali itu.

"Teme! Kau juga remed Fisika?! Wah, nanti kasih tau aku jawabannya saat aku remed ya!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Sasuke remed fisika? Padahal nilai matematikanya saja selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Tidak mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan nilai jelek di fisika.

Aku menghampiri meja Sasuke dan melihat nilai merah di kertas ulangan Sasuke. Sudah pasti dia akan berada dekat dengan Sakura. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Sepulang sekolah aku memikirkan cara untuk menjatuhkan mental nona Haruno itu. Menarik napas dengan kesal, aku membuka aplikasi line ku dan mulai membuka-buka obrolan yang ada.

 _Tayuya : Kalian tidak akan menpercayai ini. PM bbm milik Sasuke dan Sakura hampir sama._

Aku memprebesar _capture-an_ yang dikirimkan Tayuya di grup _Hits Team._ Di dalam kelas aku tergabung dengan grup yang berisi orang-orang kaya yang pintar dan selalu punya waktu untuk _hang out._ Kami mana mau berteman dengan sekumpulan orang seperti Haruno Sakura dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya anak rumahan yang tidak boleh pergi jauh oleh orang tuanya. Cih, apa enaknya berada di rumah. Lebih enak _hang out_ dan kumpul bersama teman-teman yang menyenangkan.

Aku pernah menawari Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan grupku karena dia pintar dan tampan. Tapi Sasuke menolaknya dan lebih suka bergabung dengan grup orang-orang bodoh semacam Haruno Sakura dan Namikaze Naruto.

Aku memandang dua PM yang hampir sama dengan orang yang berbeda.

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Nonton film The Boy! Huaaa.. bikin gak bisa bobok :(**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Hn. Nggak sabar buat nonton The Boy.**

Aku memandang sebal kearah ponselku. Apa-apaan itu tadi! Menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan dari Tayuya. Sakura dulu yang membuat PM lalu diikuti Sasuke. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan nona gulali itu!

.

.

Di sisu lain, seorang gadis berambut merah muda menatap layar ponsrlnya dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Tidak mungkin jika Sasuke-kun ikut-ikut membuat PM yang sama denganku. Ini hanya kebetulan saja."

Sakuramenarik napas panjang dan kembali chat dengan temannya. Meski dia mempercayai, bahwa tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan.

 **oOo Love Story oOo**

"Hn. Sakura."

Aku melirik Sasuke yang menghampiri Sakura. Cih, mau apa Sasuke dekat-dekat dengan gadis bodoh dan jelek seperti Sakura.

"Kamu habis lihat film The Boy ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya! Filmnya membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman! Pokoknya film itu mampu membuatmu jantungan!"

Apa-apaan itu! Sikapnya manja dan sok imut sekali! Dasar norak. Kalau mau mencoba mencari perhatia Sasuke tidak seperti itu caranya! Murahan sekali!

"Aku juga mau nonton."

"Oh ya?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya. "Kapan?"

"Nanti bersama Naruto."

Naruto bersiul dengan kencang dan menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

"Itu ada gadis cantik, ajak dia nonton aja dari pada mengajakku."

Aku bisa melihat Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya dan Sakura yang tersipu malu. Rasanya, aku ingin menonjok wajah Naruto yang bicara seenaknya seperti itu.

"Kemarin kamu nonton, bayar berapa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Sakura menerawang jauh, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Kalau tidak salah mahal karena _weekend,_ mungkin jika kamu nonton di hari biasa bisa lebih murah."

"Oh, ayolah." Naruto menyenggol lengan Sasuke. "Ajak dia nonton dari pada mengajakku."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Aku benar-benar akan membungkam mulut-mulut tidak beraturan seperti mereka. Orang-orang miskin dan bodoh tidak patut berada di dekatku.

Senyum licik terkembang di bibirku ketika melihat Yahiko lewat. Ini saatnya membalaskan dendam.

.

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan memasuki kelas. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya, mencari tempat dimana Ino duduk. Dan ketika melihat sahabatnya duduk di dekat jendela, segera saja dirinya menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Ohayou, Ino!"

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan earphonenya. Sakura sudah tidak heran lagi melihat Ino yang datang pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk menonton drama korea di _smartphone_ nya.

"Ohayou, Sakura."

Dan Ino kembali menutup telinganya dengan earphonenya. Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan bosan dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

Aku melirik Yahiko yang tersenyum licik. Dirinya segera menghampiri Sasuke dan merangkul bahu pemuda itu.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kamu suka dengan Sakura, ya? Untuk apa kamu suka dengan gadis jelek, gendut dan bodoh sepertinya?"

Suara tawa menggema di kelas. Aku dan gengku tertawa paling keras. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi, aku bisa melihat wajah Sasuke mengeras dan tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya. Yess! Ini berarti Sasuke sudah termakan omongan Yahiko untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Kesempatanku semakin terbuka lebar untuk bisa mendapatkan Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan pura-pura tidak peduli. Aku tahu Sakura akan tertekan, dia pasti akan segera jatuh terpuruk.

"Ohayou!" Ibiki sensei berjalan memasuki kelas. "Bagi yang tidak remedial Fisika bisa duduk di sisi kiri dan yang merasa remedial Fisika bisa duduk di sisi kanan."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke meja yang ada di sisi kanan dan membuka buku fisikaku. Aku bisa melihat Sakura menggaruk-garukan belakang kepalanya dan matanya yang memandang Ino.

Ibiki sensei mempunyai kebiasaan tidak pernah memperhatikan murid yang sedang remedial. Jadi, mereka bebas bertanya satu sama lain. Mataku terus menerus menatap Sasuke yang sibuk mengerjakan soalnya dengan tenang.

"Ino." Sakura memanggil sahabatnya itu.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku tidak suka ketika melihat Sasuke ikut menolehkan kepalanya. Bahkan, Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Apalagi ketika mereka berebut mengumpulkan jawaban, aku bisa melihat Sasuke memberikan jawaban kepada gadis jelek itu.

Sialan! Haruno Sakura sialan!

.

.

Setiap hari, aku semakin berani mengejeknya. Apalagi di belakangku ada Sasori, Yahiko, Konan dan Tayuya. Orang-orang dari kalangan terpandang dan memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas juga. Lagi pula, di dalam gengku ada Akio, si licik yang selalu pintar mencontek. Meski kami tidak belajar, tetapi kami selalu mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Curang adalah jalan pintas yang aku lakukan.

Bagiku nilai adalah segalanya. Dan pintar adalah syarat utama untuk bisa mendapatkan banyak teman. Aku tersenyum sinis memandang Ame yang duduk di bangku paling depat.

Gadis itu memang selalu mendapatkan ranking satu di kelas. Tetapi, dalam hal praktik selalu mendapatkan nilai nol besar. Haha! Makan itu teori! Aku tertawa dalam hati memandang kesusahan Ame ketika harus menghadapi praktik Kimia.

.

"Aku begitu benci dengan orang-orang semacam mereka." Ino menggeram.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Sakura memandang sahabatnya.

"Kita belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh tetapi tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai bagus. Tetapi mereka dengan mudahnya mendapatkan nilai yang bagus hanya dengan mencontek. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan orang-orang semacam mereka!"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Tidak apa-apa." Sakura menepuk bahu Ino dengan lembut.

"Kamu sendiri, tahan dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan mereka!" Tenten duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Setiap manusia itu istimewa, kamu seharusnya berani melawan mereka!"

"Untuk apa?" Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingin membuat keributan. Sebentar lagi kita juga akan lulus."

"Aku juga heran, mengapa kamu tahan dengan semua ejekan yang dilontarkan mereka." Utakata duduk di sebelah Tayuya. "Aku dengar, mereka membuat grup Line sendiri."

"Oh ya?" Sakura memandang Utakata. "Memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan di grup Line mereka?"

"Tentu saja membicarakan kita." Utakata menyentil pipi Sakura. "Memangnya apalagi yang mereka bicarakan kalau tidak membicarakan tentang kita."

"Biarkan saja." Sakura mendesah panjang. "Aku tetap menganggap mereka teman meski mereka berbuat seperti itu."

"Kau mengganggap mereka teman, tetapi mereka belum tentu menganggapmu teman." Utakata mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Lalu? Aku juga harus berbuat seperti mereka?" Sakura memandang Utakata. "Hal yang harus kita ingat adalah bahwa Tuhan itu tidak pernah tidur."

.

.

.

Aku semakin gencar membully siapapun yang berani melawanku. Tidak terkecuali Temari yang menjadi wakil ketua kelasku. Dari awal, aku tidak pernah suka Temari menjadi wakil ketua kelas. Apalagi ketika dirinya sok sekali dekat dengan guru.

Aku memandang Sakura yang sedang tertawa bersama Ino. Cih, aku tidak suka melihat tawa itu. Mengapa Sakura tidak terlihat hancur seperti yang aku inginkan!

"Sasuke-kun." Aku mendekati Sasuke. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol bersama Naruto menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Jangan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun." Aku tertawa. "Apa kamu lebih suka jika si bodoh itu yang dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Itu benar, Karin!" Yahiko menyahut dari bangkunya. "Apalagi jika Sasuke selalu dekat-dekat dengan Naruto!"

Aku tertawa ketika Naruto mencoba menahan amarahnya. Aku suka melihat wajah penderitaan seperti itu. Ayo! Siapa yang berani melawanku dengan orang-orang kaya yang ada di belakangku? Apalagi Yahiko adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di Konohagakuen.

"Oi, Naruto. Aku pinjam _powerbank_ milikmu." Akio mendekatiku yang sedang berada di sebelah Naruto.

"Tidak mau."

Akio memandang Yahiko.

"Dia tidak mau meminjamiku!"

"Untuk apa pinjam dengannya? Seperti kau miskin saja, sini aku pinjami!"

Aku tertawa mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan Yahiko. Memang benar, kalian tidak pantas bersanding dengan kami.

"Mereka benar-benar!" Tenten bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah Ten, biarkan saja." Temari menyentuh bahu Tenten. "Biarkan saja mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau."

.

.

Aku memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka. Apalagi ketika Anko sensei berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sensei, aku selalu mendapatkan nilai nol di pelajaran Matematika."

"Tidk apa-apa." Anko sensei mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Pahlawan itu selalu menang di akhir."

Cih, gadis berambut gulali itu sok baik sekali. Aku mendenguskan wajahku, kemarin guru Bahasa, sekarang guru Matematika. Mendekati guru tidak akan menambah nilaimu.

Aku sangat benci ketika guru Bahasa memujinya bahkan akan mengangkatnya menjadi asistennya. Padahal, aku jauh lebih unggul dalam mata pelajaran. Sial! Kenapa harus gadis seperti Haruno Sakura!

Aku memandang Yahiko dan Sasori yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal matematika. Yahiko dan Sasori sudah berhenti mengganggu Sakura, entah apa alasannya. Memang Sakura sering membantu Sasori ketika pemuda itu tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu. Sakura memang munafik, sok bersikap seperti malaikat.

Lihat saja, akan aku tunjukan yang namanya Uzumaki Karin.

.

"Aku baru saja membeli lipstick baru." Aku memamerkan bibirku. "Ini lipstick yang mahal."

"Benarkah?" Tayuya bertanya. "Bagus sekali."

"Tentu saja, ini mahal sekali! ayahku yang membelikannya untukku."

"Wow." Sasori berdecak kagum.

Aku melirik Sakura yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku sengaja memperlihatkan kepada semua orang siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya disini.

 **oOo Love Story oOo**

"Sasuke-kun, ini untukmu."

Aku yang sedang memakan bekalku memandang Sakura yang memberikan sebuah roti murahan yang dia keluarkan dari kantung kresek. Naruto bahkan memandang isi kantung kresek milik Sakura.

"Whoah! Aku mau satu!" Naruto mencomot roti yang diberikan Sakura.

"Hn. Dalam rangka apa kamu memberikan ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi saja." Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan memberikan roti murahan itu kepada teman-teman yang lain.

Dan ketika Sakura memberikan roti murahan itu kepadaku, rasanya aku ingin muntah.

"Sakura." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika namanya di panggil. "Otanjobi Omedetou."

Aku muak dengan semua ini! Aku berjalan keluar kelas dan menginjak-injak roti murahan itu dengan kesal sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah! Yahiko dan Sasori bahkan dengan lahap memakan roti murahan itu, Tayuya juga ikut mengucapkan selamat kepada gadis gulali itu.

Cih! Aku akan tunjukan siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya nanti!

 **oOo Love Story oOo**

 **4 tahun kemudian**

Aku berjalan memasuki mall yang terasa penuh dan ramai dengan orang-orang. Memangnya ada acara apa hingga semua orang datang ke mall ini? Dan ketika aku melihat sebuah pengumuman, bahwa ada _meet and greet_ dengan seorang penulis.

Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh tak acuh dan berjalan menuju cafe untuk menemui Tayuya.

Sekarang umurku bertambah menjadi 21 tahun. Di usiaku ini, aku sukses menjadi seorang manager hotel milik ibuku. Dan dengan semua kekuasaan yang aku miliki, aku berhasil bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari hidupku.

Aku bisa melihat Tayuya duduk di ujung cafe dan membaca buku. Sejak kapan sahabatku itu gemar membaca buku? Namun semua pertanyaanku hilang ketika melihat senyumannya.

"Tayuya!"

"Karin!"

Aku memeluk Tayuya dengan erat. Rasanya selama kesibukanku aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk _hang out._ Jadi, ketika bertemu dengan teman lama rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku.

"Hoo.. kabarku baik." Tayuya duduk di hadapanku. "Aku tidak menyangka kau berhasil menggaet tuan Uchiha itu."

"Tentu saja." Aku tersenyum membanggakan. "Biar aku beritahu satu rahasianya, aku berhasil memaksa bibi Mikoto untuk menunangkanku dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Hahaha.. kau masih seperti biasanya." Tayuya tersenyum. "Mau tahu kabar nona Haruno?"

Aku mengendikan bahuku.

"Untuk apa? Paling-paling dia hanya mengemis, bukan?"

Tayuya menyodorkanku sebuah buku. Aku memandang Tayuya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Itu buku karangan Sakura, dia sekarang menjadi penulis terkenal yang bukunya ada dimana-mana."

Aku mengangkat satu alisku, tersenyum meremehkan.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Buka halaman terakhir buku itu."

Aku membuka halaman belakang buku itu dn membaca kata demi kata yang tertera.

 _ **Hidupku penuh dengan pembullyan. Untuk kalian yang merasakan betapa sakitnya di bully, kalian hanya perlu berdoa karena Tuhan tidak pernah tidur. Dia melihat siapa yang berbuat adil atau tidak. Percayalah, setiap manusia itu istimewa dalam segala hal yang memang ada pada dirinya. Seseorang tidak pernah diukur dari prestasi akademik, wajah atau pun harta, tetapi dari hatinya. Mana yang tulus dan mana yang tidak.**_

 _ **Bully itu ibarat sebuah air yang mengalir di dalam bak. Ketika kalian melakukan pembullyan, kalian mengisi air ke dalam bak, air itu diibaratkan seperti dosa yang kalian lakukan dan kalian belum menerima karmanya. Tetapi, semakin hari air dalam bak itu semakin penuh, dan begitu pula dengan dosa kalian. Dan ketika bak itu penuh, air akan mengalir kemana-mana. Air yang mengalir itulah karma yang akan menimpa kalian. Jadi, berpikirlah sebelum bertindak.**_

Aku memandang Tayuya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan ini padaku?"

Tayuya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang karma. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu begitu membencinya, dia gadis yang baik. Aku menyukainya."

"Baik? Dia hanya berwajah sok malaikat saja."

"Karin-"

"Jika kamu mengundangku kesini hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu, kau membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga." Aku memandang Tayuya dengan pandangan sinis. "Aku mau menemui Sasuke-kun dulu."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Tayuya dan melewati konferensi pers yang diadakan untuk gadis berambut merah muda itu. Aku mendenguskan wajahku dan berjalan keluar. Gadis itu hanya sedang beruntung saja, dilihat dari segi manapun aku lebih unggul darinya.

Setidaknya, aku bisa memiliki Sasuke!

.

.

"Sasuke-sama, nona Karin ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Hn. Katakan padanya bahwa aku sedang rapat."

Matsuri hanya mengangguk patuh dan berjalan keluar ruangan milik bosnya. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi miliknya.

Aku menggeram pelan ketika Matsuri mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang ada rapat. Aku tahu kekasihku itu sangat sibuk hingga tidak bisa menemuiku, tetapi dia sudah terlalu sering beralasan dan aku tahu dia sedang berbohong. Semenjak kami bertunangan, Sasuke terkesan menghindariku dan tidak mau menemuiku. Aku ingin memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan miliknya dan meminta penjelasan, tetapi jika aku melakukannya aku hanya akan merusak citraku saja.

Maka, menguntitnya adalah pilihan yang akan aku lakukan.

.

Duduk di dalam mobilku dan hanya ditemani kentang goreng dan soda benar-benar membuatku keroncongan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan gedung Uchiha corp sebelum Sasuke keluar. Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam dan mau apalagi Sasuke di dalam sana?

Mataku berkilat ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya. Akhirnya!

Aku segera mengikuti kemana mobil Sasuke pergi dan mengangkat alisku ketika Sasuke memasuki pelataran parkir Apartemen Mangekyu. Aku tahu jika apartemen itu miliki keluarga Uchiha, tetapi untuk apa Sasuke datang ke Apartemen Mangekyu?

Aku membuang jauh-jauh pertanyaanku. Bukankah bagus jika Sasuke memiliki apartemen sendiri untuk ditinggali?

 **oOo Love Story oOo**

"Apa ini?! Bagaimana bisa pemasukan menjadi menurun?! Kerja kalian tidak ada becus-becusnya sama sekali!"

Aku memandang bawahanku dengan tatapan berang. Bagaimana bisa hotel yang aku kelola bukannya membuahkan hasil malah menjadi menurun seperti ini?

"Kerja kalian tidak becus! Tidak ada gunanya!"

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Keluar kalian dari sini! Kalian aku pecat!"

Aku tersenyum senang ketika melihat bagaimana wajah bawahanku yang menjadi pucat. Siapa yang suruh kerja mereka tidak becus seperti itu.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kursiku dan berkutat dengan ponselku. Mungkin saja Sasuke menghubungiku.

 _ **Tayuya : Kau tahu, Karin. Sakura tinggal di Apartemen Mangekyu. Dia benar-benar berjuang, kau tau?**_

Aku terdiam membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Tayuya melalui Line milikku. Sakura tinggal di apartemen Mangekyu. Jangan bilang kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

.

Aku berdiri di kamar 2328 Apartemen Mangekyu. Entah mengapa, aku merasa jika apartemen inilah yang ditinggali Sakura. Jika memang Sakura tinggal disini, aku harus meluruskan semua ini.

Ketika aku menekan bel yang ada, pintu segera dibuka. Aku bisa mengenali wajah itu. Wajah milik Haruno Sakura!

"Ka-Karin?"

Aku tersenyum sombong. Baru menjadi penulis saja sudah lagaknya selangit. Aku akan menunjukan siapa yang berkuasa disini.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kamu tinggal di apartemen milik Sasuke."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya dan aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi disini.

"Tidak sopan sekali membiarkan tamu berdiri di depan pintu."

Sakura mempersilahkanku masuk dan aku memandang kamar apartemen yang ditinggalinya. Sederhana dan jauh dari kata mewah. Cih, ternyata meski sudah menjadi penulis dia masih saja kampungan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun?" aku bertanya dengan ketus.

Sakura sedikit menggigit bibirnya tidak menjawab. Ternyata gadis itu masih sama, tidak berani melawanku. Aku tersenyum sombong, ini akan semakin mudah. Menyingkirkan gadis seperti Haruno Sakura begitu mudah.

Aku memperhatikan dirinya dari atas ke bawah. Mataku memicing ketika memandang perutnya sedikit membuncit.

"Kau.. hamil?!"

Sakura memandangku sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya."

"Dan itu anak Sasuke-kun?!" Aku memandang Sakura dengan pandangan berang. "Dasar wanita jalang! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Sasuke-kun! Aku yakin kau pasti yang menggodanya, wanita tidak tahu diri!"

Aku bisa melihat wajah Sakura mengeras dan air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Aku tahu dia sangat hancur sekarang, tapi siapa yang peduli. Gadis itu telah mengambil Sasuke dariku. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Kau harus segera keluar dari apartemen ini!"

Sakura memandangku dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tapi-"

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu dengan tuduhan menggoda calon suami orang! Semua keluarga Uchiha pasti akan mempercayaiku!"

Aku meninggalkannya dengan amarah di dadaku. Berani sekali jalang itu menggoda Sasuke hingga dirinya hamil. Benar-benar tipe wanita yang tidak tahu diri.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobilku dan menuju Uchiha corp. Aku segera masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Sasuke dan melihat wajah tunanganku yang mengeras.

"Karin, kau-"

"Apa? Kau mau apa?" aku menantangnya. "Bibi Mikoto pasti akan kecewa jika mengetahui tindakanmu ini, Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik wanita jalang itu yang pergi atau aku akan melaporkannya karena tindakan pencemaran nama baik? Dia telah menggodamu dan merusak hubungan kita secara tidak langsung."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Apapun yang menyangkut Sakura dia akan diam dan membiarkanku berdiri sebagai pemenang.

.

.

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Sasuke masuk rumah sakit keesokan harinya. Maag yang dideritanya kambuh dan menyebabkannya harus menginap di rumah sakit. Dan dengan terburu-buru aku menuju rumah sakit tempat Sasuke di rawat.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Menemani Sasuke yang terbaring lemah ditemani Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang lainnya. Aku memutar bola mataku. Tidakkah mereka tahu jika ini rumah sakit? Mereka benar-benar berisik.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" Aku memandang mereka semua. "Kalau diam kan bagus."

Dan seketika pintu ruang rawat milik Sasuke dibuka. Aku memandang seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat Sasuke. Seketika semua orang menatapnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku salah kamar."

Aku mendenguskan wajahku dan mengupas apel untuk Sasuke. Siapapun tidak akan percaya jika Haruno Sakura salah masuk ke dalam kamar. Semua orang pasti tahu Sakura takut padaku hingga membuatnya keluar dari ruangan. Lihat saja wajahnya saat malu itu.

"Aku harus keluar." Utakata bangkit dari duduknya. "Si bodoh itu. Dia tidak berubah sama sekali."

Aku menyodorkan apel yang telah aku kupas pada Sasuke. Entah mengapa aku bisa melihat sorot mata yang aneh pada Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat sorot kehilangan di mata yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta itu.

.

Aku menarik napas panjang ketika Sasuke sudah tidur. Pria yang membuatku jatuh cinta itu tidak mau tidur dan memaksaku untuk meminumkannya obat tidur. Dan ketika melihat wajahnya yang tenang ketika tidur, membuatku tersenyum manis.

Mataku beralih menatap ponsel yang ada di meja. Ponsel hitam milik Sasuke. Dan tanpa rasa takut atau rasa bersalah, aku mengambil ponsel tersebut.

"Apa passwordnya?" aku bergumam sendiri. Setelah mencoba tanggal lahirku dan tanggal lahir Sasuke gagal. Hanya ada satu pilihan. Tanggal lahir Sakura.

 **280395**

Password berhasil dibuka. Dan rasa sesak menyeruak di dada. Aku harus menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengganti passwordnya. Tanganku menuju aplikasi Line miliknya. Dan aku tersenyum ketika membaca obrolan antara diriku dan Sasuke ketika dirinya pertama kali memiliki Line.

 _ **Karin Uzumaki : Wah.. yang sekarang punya Line!**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Hn.**_

 _ **Karin Uzumaki : Btw, selamat datang ya!**_

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Namun, mataku memandang obrolan antara dirinya dan Sakura. Melihat pesan mesra mereka membuatku tidak kuat menahan rasa sesak di dadaku.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku mau kamu jadi kekasihku dan ini perintah.**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno : Kamu pasti bercanda, Sasuke-kun. Sewaktu Sekolah dulu, kamu bahkan menjauhiku hanya karena hasutan Karin dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Dan dengan mudahnya kamu memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Aku melakukan itu untukmu, Sakura.**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno : Untukku? Kau pasti sedang mabuk sekarang.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Aku hanya tidak mau kamu semakin disakiti oleh Karin. Kamu pikir, aku tidak sakit ketika melihat dirinya mengatakan hal-hal yang kasar kepadamu? Kamu pikir dengan aku melawan akan membuatnya bungkam? Dia pasti akan semakin gencar membullymu. Tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menjauh darimu dan berbuat seolah-olah aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sakit karenanya.**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno : Tapi-**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Aku tahu. Kita diam bukan berarti kita takut. Kita hanya tidak ingin membuat keributan dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda, kita tidak di kelas itu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan di dalamnya.**_

Air mata mengalir keluar dari kedua bola mataku dan aku segera mengusapnya. Jadi, sudah berapa lama mereka menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam? Apalagi sekarang Sakura sedang mengandung bayi Sasuke, bayi orang yang aku cintai.

Aku mengambil napas panjang dan meletakan ponsel milik Sasuke ke tempatnya semula. Sekarang aku hanya ingin istirahat dan berfikir. Aku harus membuat Sasuke hanya milikku.

 **oOo Love Story oOo**

Aku terbangun ketika matahari sudah mulai tampak. Ternyata aku ketiduran setelah semalaman mendengarkan lagu dan mengotak-atik ponselku. Pokoknya hingga rasa sesak di dadaku hilang dan aku jatuh tertidur. Bangkit dari posisi tidurku, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Memandang wajahku di cermin, aku memegang wajahku. Sejak kapan ada air mata di pipiku? Ah- aku ingat. Semalaman aku tidak bisa menahan air mata yang terus menerus keluar.

Aku segera membasuh tubuhku dengan air dan berendam selama setengah jam. Setelah merasa segar, aku segera berganti pakaian dan berjalan keluar rumahku. Tanpa sarapan.

Dengan mobil milikku, aku menuju rumah sakit. Namun, mataku memandang apartemen Mangekyu. Dan entah apa yang membuatku malah membelokan mobilku menuju apartemen itu dan menuju kamar milik Sasuke.

Dan alisku menjadi satu ketika mendengar suara _vacuum cleaner_ dari dalam kamar milik Sasuke. Dengan pelan, aku membuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan Sakura sedang membersihkan kamar milik Sasuke.

"Ka-Karin?!"

Aku bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Sakura.

"Aku akan segera pergi dari sini." Sakura buru-buru meletakan _Vacuum cleaner_ nya.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Sakura, ikutlah denganku."

.

.

Aku membuang jauh-jauh egoku dan membawa Sakura menuju rumah sakit. Mataku melirik tubuhnya yang memang sedikit lebih kurus dari semasa sekolah dulu. Meski perutnya terlihat membuncit.

"Kenapa kamu membawaku ke rumah sakit?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara tercekat.

Aku menghiraukan pertanyaannya dan keluar dari mobilku. Aku memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka. Gadis itu malah diam saja di dalam mobilku dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di dalam situ? Keluarlah!"

Sakura keluar dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh dan aku berjalan di depannya. Langkah kakiku menuju kamar dimana Sasuke di rawat.

"Masuklah." Aku memandangnya dengan wajah galakku.

"A-apa?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak tuli. Masuklah dan temui dirinya."

Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya. Dengan gemas, aku mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar rawat milik Sasuke. Pemuda yang membuatku jatuh cinta itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sakura?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Sakura tidak bereaksi hingga Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan memeluknya. Aku bisa melihat punggung Sakura bergetar, dia pasti menangis sekarang. Dasar gadis cengeng.

"Bodoh. Hiks.. kau bodoh, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura diantara isak tangisnya. "Bagaimana bisa kamu jatuh sakit."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan jika tanpamu, Sakura."

Aku bisa melihat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Tidak. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Hatiku sakit sekali sekarang.

Aku ingin membalikan badanku, namun aku tidak bisa. Kakiku terasa beku dan tidak bisa digerakan.

Dan seketika, tubuhku terbalik dan seseorang memelukku. Aku bisa memandang wajah itu. Suigetsu. Mantan kekasihku sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama.

"Jangan dilihat, jangan dilihat."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisanku dan memeluknya dengan erat. Aku sadar, mengapa semua egoku merubahku. Aku hanya iri padanya, karena dia bisa bertahan dengan semua yang aku lakukan padanya. Aku hanya tidak suka disaingi oleh orang bodoh semacamnya. Aku tidak suka ketika Sasuke bisa dekat dengannya tanpa harus Sakura yang mencari perhatian. Aku hanya tidak suka, ketika hasil prakaryanya mampu membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum. Aku tidak suka melihat senyumnya yang mampu menghipnotis semua orang. Aku tidak suka melihatnya saat wisuda, sangat cantik dan ibunya tersenyum hangat padanya. Aku tidak suka melihatnya sukses, padahal semua mata pelajarannya jelek dan hanya pelajaran bahasa yang mendapat nilai palin tinggi.

Aku memeluk Suigetsu semakin erat. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan melepaskan Sasuke untuk Sakura. Aku mengakui, kalau dia lebih baik dariku. Dia bisa menjadi penulis terkenal dengan usahanya sendiri, tanpa adanya warisan orang tua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena setiap orang itu istimewa. Kita semua istimewa dengan kelebihan kita masing-masing. Seseorang tidak bisa dinilai dari prestasi akademiknya. Karena setiap orang memiliki bakat di bidangnya masing-masing. Please, stop bullying.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Cerita ini aneh ya? Hehe.. sebenernya mau aneh atau kecepetan alurnya Sakura gak begitu peduli. Karena Saku disini ingin kasih pesan moral, bahwa bullying itu gak enak sama sekali. nggak ada gunanya dan hanya buang-buang waktu aja. Itu diangkat dari kisah Saku sendiri, betapa sakit rasanya ketika bully datang padaku.**

 **Aku hanya ingin kasih semangat buat kalian yang di bully. Tetaplah tabah dan ingatlah bahwa Tuhan itu tidak tidur. Jangan pernah menyerah dan jangan kalah dengan orang yang kalian bully. Tunjukan senyuman kalian dan buat diri kalian sebahagia mungkin.**

 **Dan untuk orang yang sering membully secara tidak sadar atau sadar. Please, jangan lakuin itu. Rasanya di bully itu sakit. Dan kalian gak akan nemuin kebahagiaan dengan cara ngebully orang :')**

 **Dalam cerita ini, Saku gak berniat buat menyinggung pihak manapun. Please, ini cerita dibuat Saku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan dan berbagi pesan moral. Bukan untuk menyinggung pihak manapun.**

 **Nanti bakal ada sekuelnya dalam Sakura POV. Mungkin disini feelnya kurang kerasa. Karena perasaan Sakura gak di up. Tapi nanti di sekuel bakal dibikin gimana perasaannya Sakura saat di bully itu.**

 **Special's thanks to orang-orang yang telah mendukungku dan pembaca yang selalu menyemangatiku. Dan...**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng : orang yang terkejut banget ketika tau aku di bully.**

 **Yoriko Yokochidan : Orang yang udah ngirimin aku pesan ketika badmood :)**

 **Kak Ciheelight : Makasih buat semua sarannya kak :" masukannya bener-bener bisa buat aku lebih tegar lagi. Makasih banyak kak..**

 **Anaatha Namikaze : orang yang selalu ada disisiku dan selalu mendukungku. Aku menyayangimu.**

 **Aku menyayangi kalian semua yang sudah mendukungku. Tanpa kalian semua, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bangkit. :") Arigatou Gozaimasta :)**

 **Dan untuk orang-orang yang membullyku, entah di dunia maya atau dunia nyata. Kalian membuatku semakin yakin untuk berdiri dan bahagia. Kalian membuatku menyadari siapa yang peduli padaku. Aku sayang kalian.**

 **Dan semoga pesan moral ini tersampaikan. Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura] Karin Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!** _ **(jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat silahkan klik tombol 'BACK') DLDR!**_

 _ **selamat membaca**_

 _ **oOo Love Story oOo**_

" _ **Lihat itu!"**_

" _ **Miskin! Berani sekali dia mendekati Sasuke-kun!"**_

" _ **Cih."**_

Suara petir membuatku terbangun. Hujan diluar turun sangat deras disertai petir, sepertinya badai sudah berlangsung lama dan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Aku mendesah lega dan mengusap peluh di dahiku.

"Sialan."

Aku mengambil novel di meja nakasku dan membuka halaman demi halaman. Novel buatanku menceritakan tentang masa laluku yang kelam. Penerbit tertarik dengan ideku dan menerbitkannya. Dan ini adalah salah satu obat ketika mimpi itu kembali datang.

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan tersenyum kepada beberapa karyawan yang ada disana. Aku adalah salah satu relawan di rumah sakit dan bekerja sampingan sebagai seorang penulis. Banyak yang memuja-mujaku tetapi aku tidak menyukai hal itu.

Aku tetaplah Haruno Sakura, seseorang yang lahir dari sebuah rasa sakit dan perjuangan panjang. Jika bukan karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berdiri diantara terpaan badai yang menyerangku.

Memasuki ruanganku, aku mendesah lega. Aku adalah salah seorang yang _introvert_ dan tidak terlalu suka bergaul. Tetapi manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang tidak bisa hidup sendiri, jadi mau tidak mau aku memutuskan untuk bersosialisasi.

Pekerjaanku membuatku sibuk meneliti _sampel_ dari beberapa pasien. Itu menyita waktuku untuk bersosialisasi, tetapi aku menyukai hal itu. Aku tidak terlalu suka menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar nongkrong dan ber _sosialita_ seperti yang kebanyakan orang lakukan.

Lahir dari keluarga kurang mampu membuatku lebih mengerti apa arti hidup ini.

"Sakura sensei."

Salah seorang perawat membuka pintu dan melongokan kepalanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Matsuri."

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

.

.

Karin membanting ponselnya ke sofa yang didudukinya dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan!

Dia baru saja menghubungi tunangannya dan mengajaknya makan siang. Tetapi, Sasuke menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia ada urusan penting dengan seorang klien dan tidak bisa ditunda. Ini membuatnya kesal.

Tunangannya itu selalu menghindarinya dan dia tidak mengerti apa alasannya. Semasa sekolah dan kuliah, mereka tak terpisahkan. Tetapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu menghindarinya.

Dia mencium ketidakberesan disini.

.

.

.

Inilah yang aku benci. Aku benci berurusan dengan masa lalu dan apapun itu.

Masa laluku kelam dengan berbagai pem _bullyan_ yang sudah aku terima sejak di Taman Kanak-kanak. Aku masih ingat, bagaimana aku pulang dengan lutut penuh luka dan kaa-san memarahiku. Aku sengaja memilih sekolah yang jauh agar tidak bertemu dengan mereka, namun tidak kusangka akan ada seseorang yang datang kembali.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa kamu sibuk?"

Sasuke memandang sekeliling ruanganku. Aku merasa gugup dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun selain diam. Aku memang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Tetapi, jika aku sudah bertemu dengan Ino, mungkin sisi kepribadianku yang menyebalkan dan cerewet akan keluar.

"Menurutmu?"

Mendudukan diri di hadapanku, Sasuke masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Jadi begini ruanganmu, aku baru tahu."

"Ada urusan apa kemari, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa kawan lama, apa tidak boleh?"

Aku menggigit bibirku dengan gusar. Sasuke adalah salah satu bintang kelas saat aku berada di sekolah menengah atas. Tampan, jago olah raga, pintar. Sungguh tipikal orang yang memiliki banyak fans.

Aku dulu sempat dekat dengannya. Sebelum seseorang membuatku dan Sasuke-kun menjauh. Kami bahkan tidak pernah berbicara ataupun berkomunikasi. Kami memiliki hoby yang sama, yaitu seorang Otaku. Tetapi, aku dan dia tidak banyak berbicara satu sama lain.

Dan sekarang, orang yang bahkan tidak pernah ada di pikirannya muncul.

"Aku sedang sibuk."

"Lalu? Bukankah sebentar lagi jam makan siang?" Sasuke memandang arloji di tangannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Di luar rumah sakit jika kamu tidak keberatan."

"Aku membawa bekal." Aku menunjukan kotak bekalku dan berharap Sasuke segera enyah dari hadapanku. Kedatangannya membuat sesuatu dalam hatiku tidak nyaman.

"Bagus jika kamu membawa bekal. Kita bisa makan diluar dan kamu membawa bekalmu." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan berkonsultasi dengan Tsunade sensei dan menjemputmu saat jam makan siang."

Aku merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak dan tubuku sangat lemas. Bertahun-tahun aku sengaja tidak melakukan kontak komunikasi dengan beberapa teman sekolah menengah atasku, dan seseorang yang tidak aku inginkan muncul.

 _Kami-sama,_ aku harus bagaimana?

.

.

Aku membawa tasku keluar ruanganku ketika jam menunjukan pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit. Aku sengaja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih awal dan berniat untuk segera kabur sebelum Sasuke sempat datang.

Dulu, mereka akan mengadakan sebuah liburan sedangkan yang tidak ikut diwajibkan membayar, untuk orang yang tidak punya sepertinya. Dia dan beberapa teman-temannya memprotes. Hasil yang di dapat? Mereka semua semakin membully termasuk dengan Uzumaki Karin.

Di aplikasi _Lime,_ teman-teman lelakiku berniat untuk memperkosaku. Untuk yang memiliki trauma sepertiku, tentu saja aku merasa takut dan tidak tinggal diam. Kaa-san marah saat mengetahui isi chat yang dikirimkan padaku, begitupula dengan Ino.

Mereka lalu mengawalku kemanapun aku pergi dan tidak memperbolehkanku untuk pergi seorang diri. Meski sudah merasa aman, tetapi aku masih tetap waspada jika bertemu dengan teman-temanku.

"Matsuri." Aku memanggil Matsuri yang kebetulan lewat. "Jika ada seseorang yang mencariku, bilang saja aku sakit dan tidak bisa masuk kerja. Aku akan makan siang dan kembali lagi kesini."

Matsuri ingin bertanya. Tetapi sebagai junior, dia memilih bungkam.

Aku berjalan menuju parkiran dan menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dalam hati aku berharap Sasuke tidak akan muncul dan aku bisa kabur.

Namun, harapan itu hanyalah sebuah harapan semu ketika aku melihat Sasuke berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Langkahku berhenti tidak jauh darinya.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Mau kabur, Sakura?" Sasuke tersenyum menakutkan. "Ini sudah pukul dua belas, aku yakin beberapa restaurant akan sangat ramai. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang sekarang?"

Aku ingin menolaknya, namun Sasuke tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menolak. Karena detik berikutnya, dia sudah menarik tanganku dan membawaku menuju mobilnya.

Dia menghiraukan semua protes yang aku lancarkan. Aku tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ganas seperti ini. Menyebalkan sekali.

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk diam saja. Percuma juga melancarkan serangan protes dan aku tahu jika aku tidak akan menang melawannya. Ternyata Sasuke membawaku menuju sebuah restaurant yang menurutku sangat mahal. Meski aku sudah memiliki banyak uang, tetapi aku berfikir ulang jika ingin makan di restaurant semahal ini.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Aku tahu, jika Sasuke adalah orang yang kaya. Tetapi, membawaku ke tempat seperti ini? Dia ingin membuatku malu? Bukankah sudah aku katakan jika aku membawa bekal. Bahkan gajiku, tidak akan bisa membayar makanan di restaurant semahal ini.

"Untuk apa? Aku membawa bekal."

"Ck, kau cerewet sekali."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik tanganku seenaknya sendiri dan seorang pelayan menyambut kami. Dia membungkukan badannya dan menunjukan sebuah tempat yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan oleh Sasuke. Rupanya pria itu sudah merencanakannya dengan matang.

Akhirnya, aku mendudukan diriku dengan tidak rela. Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan, sama seperti Karin.

Sialan! Aku merasakan rasa sesak menyerangku ketika mengingat gadis berambut merah dari klan Uzumaki itu.

"Berikan bekalmu."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Apa?"

"Berikan bekalmu."

Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksud, jadi aku memberikan bekalku. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke memberikan buku menu untukku.

"Pesan apapun yang kamu mau, aku akan memakan bekalmu."

"Kau-"

"Jangan menolakku, aku yang membayarnya."

Entah mengapa, aku bisa melihat sorot mata sayu dimata milik Sasuke. Kenapa.. kenapa mata itu menjadi sayu? Sisi terdalam dari diriku membuatku menuruti perintahnya dan memandang buku menu di tanganku.

Demi Kami-sama, harganya sangat mahal. Aku bahkan harus meneguk ludah karena harga makanan ini sangatlah mahal.

"Ini restaurant milik kakakku." Sasuke buka suara. "Tidak usah sungkan, pesan apapun yang kamu mau dan aku yang akan membayar."

Aku memandang beberapa menu itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan yang paling murah.

"Aku ingin _sushi_ saja dan minumnya jus Cherry."

Sasuke memanggil pelayan dan memesan makananku. Dia memesan secangkir kopi hitam. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk buka suara.

"Sepertinya kopi hitam sudah melekat pada diri _bussines man,_ Sasuke-kun?"

"Um ya." Sasuke membuka jasnya dan mengambil berkas dari dalam tasnya sebelum membacanya. "Aku bisa meminum tiga sampai lima cangkir sehari."

"Kau gila, itu tidak baik bagi tubuhmu."

"Hn. Tidak ada yang memperhatikanku, jadi aku tidak begitu mengatur pola makan dan tidurku."

Aku mencibir dalam hati. Tidak ada yang mengatur katanya. Padahal, di grup _Lime_ semasa kuliah, Karin sangat perhatian hingga mengingatkan makan sampai jadwal kuliah Sasuke. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Sasuke dan Karin berada di satu Universitas yang sama bahkan berada di kelas yang sama.

"Tidak ada yang memperhatikanmu? Bukankah Karin-"

"Jangan sebut namanya, Sakura. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya di sela makan siang kita."

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang memukul jantungku. Meski Sasuke sangat cuek semasa sekolah dulu, tetapi dia menjauhiku dan lebih dekat dengan Karin. Aku bisa melihat itu dan aku tidak munafik.

"Aku dengar kalian bertunangan."

"Memang. Tetapi aku tidak menginginkannya."

Aku akan menyahut tetapi pelayan datang membawakan pesananku. Aku melihat _sushi_ dihadapanku dan itu membuatku lapar. Sasuke juga meletakan dokumennya dan membuka kotak bekalku.

"Apa ini buatanmu?"

"Tidak, kaa-san yang membuatnya."

Aku melihat Sasuke mulai melahap tempura dan beberapa makanan di dalamnya. Banyak pertanyaan di benakku, tetapi aku mencoba membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Ini enak." Sasuke memandangku. "Katakan pada Kaa-sanmu, jika dia memiliki masakan yang sangat enak."

Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku terhipnotis ke dalam mata hitam sekelam malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Meregangkan tanganku, aku memandang laptopku. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam dan rasa kantuk belum menyerangku. Novelku akan diterbitkan besok dan entah mengapa, aku kehilangan moodku untuk menulis.

Sudah berjam-jam aku berada di depan laptop, tetapi aku hanya mendapatkan sepuluh halaman. Padahal, biasanya aku bisa mendapatkan berlembar-lembar halaman. Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku.

Pertemuanku dengan Sasuke sudah berlalu tiga hari lamanya. Dia tidak menghubungiku dan aku juga tidak menghubunginya. Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan sesuatu yang menyangkut Karin.

Mematikan laptopku, aku berjalan menuju jendela kamarku. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat indahnya kota Tokyo di malam hari. Begitu indah dan dia tidak akan pernah melupakan pemandangan ini. Begitu damai dan menyenangkan.

Lampu-lampu kota menerangi dan beberapa lampu gedung tinggi masih menyala. Mungkin sama sepertinya, mereka dikejar _deadline_ yang harus diselesaikan dengan cepat.

Memandangi lampu kota membuatku mengantuk. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menutup gorden kamarku dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki sebuah toko buku dan disambut oleh pelayan yang memandangnya dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pelayan toko itu membiarkan Sasuke berjalan menjauh, dia pasti akan mencari buku tentang bisnis. Apalagi Sasuke mengenakan setelan jas kerjanya.

Namun dugaan pelayan toko itu salah. Sasuke berjalan menuju rak novel.

 **Best Seller, Cherry. Dapatkan novel terbarunya yang berjudul Story.**

Sasuke mengambil salah satu novel itu dan menuju kasir. Setelah itu, dia segera menuju _basement._

.

.

"Dududu.."

Mikoto sedang mencuci piring dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kaa-san."

"Kami-sama! Sasuke-kun, kau membuat kaa-san kaget!" Mikoto mengelus dadanya ketika memandang putranya. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kamu pulang cepat dan apa itu?"

Sasuke menunjukan bungkusannya dan memberikannya pada ibunya.

"Bukankah ini novel terbarunya Cherry? Dan bagimana kamu tahu jika kaa-san ingin _Strawberry shortcake?_ "

"Aku selalu tahu apa yang kaa-san inginkan." Sasuke melepas jasnya. "Aku ingin istirahat, kaa-san. Aku lelah."

"Um.. turunlah saat kamu lapar, Sasuke-kun."

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dia merebahkan dirinya. Matanya memandang beberapa action Figure dan poster yang ditempel di kamarnya. Dia salah satu penggemar anime bergenre _action_ dan salah satunya adalah Bungou Stray Dog.

Sebenarnya, tidak hanya dirinya yang menyukai anime itu. Tetapi, ada seseorang yang juga menyukainya.

Mengambil ponselnya, Sasuke mengirimkan satu pesan di _Lime._

.

.

.

"Matsuri, aku pulang."

Aku menarik napas panjang. Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai dan aku bisa pulang lalu tidur. Rasanya aku kurang tidur dan membutuhkan obat penenang untuk bisa tidur nyenyak.

Ponselku berbunyi dan satu _notifications_ masuk. Aku membuka aplikasi _Lime_ dan menemukan satu pesan. Dari Uchiha Sasuke.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Sedang apa?**_

Mendenguskan tawaku, aku berjalan menuju stasiun. Aku akan membalas pesan dari Sasuke nanti saja.

.

.

Sasuke membuka aplikasi _Intagram_ miliknya. Dia menuju kotak pencarian, dia mengetikan nama seseorang dan munculah orang yang dia cari.

Sial, di _private!_ Padahal dia menduga jika bisa men _stalker_ nya.

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_

" _ **Dulu kalian menyebutku bebek buruk rupa. Tetapi, siapa yang tidak berkedip ketika aku berubah menjadi angsa yang cantik?"**_

Entah mengapa, membaca bio milik Haruno Sakura membuat sesuatu terasa sesak. Dia merasa status yang dibuat Sakura menyindir dirinya.

Dia mengecek aplikasi _Lime_ miliknya dan tidak menemukan balasan chat dari Sakura. Sepuluh menit dia menunggu, lama-kelamaan dia menjadi tidak sabar. Akhirnya dia kembali menge _chat_ Sakura.

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi ketika ponselku bergetar. Aku memang memiliki kebiasaan mandi setelah pulang dari rumah sakit karena prinsipku rumah sakit adalah sumber kuman. Aku juga tidak mau membuat orang-orang yang ada dirumah tertular penyakit.

Mengambil ponselku, aku mengangkat satu alisku ketika membaca chat yang masuk.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Kamu sedang menyindirku?**_

Aku mengangkat satu alisku. Gagal paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, aku membalas pesannya.

 _ **Sakura Haruno : Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?**_

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Sasuke membalas pesanku.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Ini tentang bio di Intagrammu. Apa kamu sengaja menyindirku?**_

Aku menggigit bibirku. Memang itu salah satunya menyindir Sasuke, karena pemuda itu pasti pernah menganggapnya sebagai bebek buruk rupa. Tetapi, sebenarnya itu aku tujukan pada beberapa orang yang dulunya menghinaku, tetapi sekarang balik memujaku. Aku benar-benar membenci orang seperti itu.

 _ **Sakura Haruno : Jika kamu merasa tersindir, berarti kamu mengakui jika aku bebek buruk rupa, bukan?**_

Meletakan ponselku, aku tidak mau tahu dengan apa balasan dari Sasuke. Toh, masa laluku sangat kelam dan aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan masa laluku.

.

Membuka mataku, aku menguceknya. Ini pukul berapa? Rasanya aku begitu lelah hingga lupa aku sudah ketiduran berapa lama. Aku merogoh samping ranjangku dan mengambil ponselku. Masih dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, aku membaca chat yang masuk.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Aku memang dulunya menganggapmu bebek buruk rupa.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Aku mencintaimu, Sakura! Dan ini perintah!**_

Aku tertawa. Tertawa sangat keras hingga membuat membuat air mata keluar di sudut mataku. Aku mengetikan balasan chat masih dengan tawa.

 _ **Sakura Haruno : Kamu pasti bercanda, Sasuke-kun. Sewaktu Sekolah dulu, kamu bahkan menjauhiku hanya karena hasutan Karin dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Dan dengan mudahnya kamu memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke-kun.**_

Rasanya aku tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang dikirimkan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku, aku yakin Sasuke pasti sedang mabuk berat hingga mengirimiku chat seperti itu.

Ponselku bergetar dan aku langsung membuka chat yang masuk.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Aku melakukan itu untukmu, Sakura.**_

Aku tertawa semakin keras. Sasuke benar-benar sedang mabuk! Aku mengetikan balasan untuk Sasuke.

 _ **Sakura Haruno : Untukku? Kau pasti sedang mabuk sekarang.**_

Balasan Sasuke datang tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Aku hanya tidak mau kamu semakin disakiti oleh Karin. Kamu pikir, aku tidak sakit ketika melihat dirinya mengatakan hal-hal yang kasar kepadamu? Kamu pikir dengan aku melawan akan membuatnya bungkam? Dia pasti akan semakin gencar membullymu. Tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menjauh darimu dan berbuat seolah-olah aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sakit karenanya.**_

Tawaku terhenti. Tanganku tadinya sudah siap untuk mengetikan balasan yang lebih pedas untuk Sasuke, tetapi penjelasan pemuda itu membuatku diam.

Aku kembali mengingat-ingat memoriku di masa lalu. Sasuke tidak ikut menjelek-jelekanku, dia hanya menjauhiku, tetapi dia tidak menghujatku dan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk padaku.

Tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal itu padaku. Jadi, dia menjauhiku untuk melindungiku?

Kini tawaku tergantikan oleh air mata. Bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh, Sasuke-kun! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari jika kamu menjauhiku untuk menghindarkanku dari Karin?

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi aku harus membalas pesan dari Sasuke-kun.

 _ **Sakura Haruno : Tapi-**_

Balasan Sasuke datang.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha : Aku tahu. Kita diam bukan berarti kita takut. Kita hanya tidak ingin membuat keributan dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda, kita tidak di kelas itu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan di dalamnya.**_

Aku memeluk ponselku dan tidak membalas pesan Sasuke. Aku masih merasa sedikit rasa trauma, aku tidak bisa mempercayai begitu saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

Tetapi tidak bisa aku pungkiri, jika aku mencintai pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul delapan pagi dan aku masih berada di dalam selimutku. Aku malas sekali untuk melakukan aktivitas dan tidak biasanya kaa-san tidak membangunkanku. Jadi aku biarkan saja.

Bau harum masakan memasuki indra penciumanku. Aku yakin kaa-sanku sedang berada di dapur dan sedang membuat sarapan. Rasanya tubuhku tidak mau digerakan.

"Tumben sekali dia malas. Biar bibi bangunkan."

Aku bisa mendengar suara ibuku. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, tetapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Sakura." Ibuku membuka pintu kamarku. "Ada temanmu di bawah. Sebaiknya kamu segera turun."

Aku mendudukan diriku dan memandang diriku di cermin. Membiarkan wajah tanpa _make up_ dan wajah bangun tidurku melekat. Aku keluar dari kamarku.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Tidak kusangka aku menemukan Sasuke ada di meja makanku dan sedang asyik menyeruput secangkir kopi. Rasanya jantungku seperti turun ke mata kaki.

"Dia sudah satu jam berada disini." Kaa-san memandangku. "Apa kamu tidak mau mandi? Tidak malu pada Sasuke?"

Aku bisa merasakan hawa mengintimidasi Kaa-san sangat kental. Kaa-san memang sangat cerewet soal menjaga kecantikan dan kerapian. Jadi aku tanpa banyak bicara melenggang ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Rasa segar membuatku bisa berfikir jernih. Aku mengusap rambutku guna mengeringkannya.

Mau apa dia kemari? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Setelah chat mereka semalam, dia tidak ada niatan untuk membalasnya. Apakah pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk datang karena hal itu?

Aku mengangkat bahuku. Aku semalam berfikir dan berkesimpulan jika apa yang dikatakan Sasuke hanya bualan semata. Aku tidak akan terjebak pada bualan semacam itu.

Mengenakan pakaianku, aku keluar dari kamarku.

"Sasuke akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Hah?" Aku memandang kaa-san dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan memandang kearah Sasuke. "Jalan-jalan?"

"Hari ini kamu libur, bukan?"

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Bagaimana Sasuke tahu jika aku libur hari ini?

"Sudah, segeralah bersiap. Jika mau kamu bisa sarapan dulu."

Sebenarnya.. apa yang terjadi disini?

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?"

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya karena sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Aku membiarkan Sasuke membawaku entah kemana dia inginkan padahal sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki jadwal untuk bersantai seharian.

"Temani aku belanja."

"Hah?" Aku memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Belanja?"

Tadinya aku pikir Sasuke hanya bercanda, tetapi dia benar-benar membawaku ke sebuah supermarket yang besar. Aku hanya diam, bahkan hingga Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Kamu mau diam saja disitu atau ikut denganku?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan melepaskan sabuk pengamanku. Keluar dari mobil milik Sasuke, aku mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam supermarket.

Sasuke mengambil _trolly_ dan mendorongnya. Sedangkan aku mengikutinya dari belakang seperti seorang kambing bodoh. Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Kau membutuhkan apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku membutuhkan semua isi kulkas. Apartemen baruku kulkasnya kosong."

Aku mencibir dalam hati. Jadi, dia berniat pamer tentang apartemen barunya? Aku berjalan mendahuluinya dan melihat-lihat. Aku tidak ada niatan untuk membantunya.

Sudah kuduga, dia memang tidak berubah.

.

.

Sasuke membawaku menuju sebuah apartemen. Meski aku menjadi tenaga kesehatan dan juga seorang penulis, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membeli sebuah apartemen. Bagiku, semua itu tidak penting.

Mengikuti langkah Sasuke, aku hanya diam. Aku tidak berniat bicara dan Sasuke juga tidak mengajaku berbicara. Dan ketika aku sampai, aku bisa membaca nomor kamar yang tidak asing untukku.

"Masuklah, Sakura. Ini apartemenmu."

Aku memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hah?"

Sasuke meletakan kantung belanja yang di bawanya sebelum mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa. Aku memandang sekitar apartemen dan melihat bahwa semua pernak-pernik desain apartemen ini di dominasi oleh anime Bungou Stray Dog.

"Aku membelikan apartemen ini untukmu."

"Kau gila." Aku memandangnya. "Bagaimana dengan Karin?"

"Sakura, apakah penjelasanku semalam masih belum jelas. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak berniat untuk menikahinya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku berniat menikahimu, jadi aku membelikanmu apartemen. Jika suatu saat kita tidak menikah, kamu masih bisa tinggal disini."

Aku bisa melihat mata itu menjadi sayu. Belum pernah aku melihat Sasuke serapuh ini. Apakah selama ini dia memendam semua perasaannya demi diriku? Agar diriku tidak diganggu oleh Karin?

Lalu, kenapa air mataku jatuh?

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Bodoh, kau bodoh sekali Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak harus melakukan itu untukku."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku ditarik dan pelukan hangat aku dapatkan. Aku membiarkan diriku menumpahkan semua emosiku dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dan aku bisa merasakan punggung Sasuke begetar saat aku memeluknya.

Karena aku tahu, Sasuke merasa lega setelah memendam semuanya sendirian.

 **oOo**

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah gorden dan membuat diriku menggeliatkan tubuhku. Aku mencari posisi yang nyaman dan itu mengganggu seseorang yang memelukku.

Membalikan badanku, aku memandang Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya. Napasnya sangat teratur dan aku bisa melihat Sasuke sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Aku tidak melihat beban apapun yang selama ini ditanggung di punggung miliknya.

Semalam, entah bagaimana ceritanya aku malah berakhir di ranjang milik Sasuke. Dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, hingga aku malah menyerahkan apa yang aku miliki pada Sasuke.

Tanganku terjulur untuk mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan lembut dan itu membuatnya terbangun.

"Ugh, Sakura."

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyaku.

"Ini masih pagi sekali, aku masih ingin tidur."

"Tapi aku harus bekerja, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak mungkin tidak masuk tanpa izin."

Sasuke benar-benar membuka matanya dan menatapku.

"Baiklah, kita akan bersiap."

Aku tersenyum dan membiarkan Sasuke mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi."

"Hn?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Aku terkejut karena Sasuke mendengar gumamanku. "Mimpi?"

"Um ya." Aku merasa canggung. "Bisa melakukan semua ini denganmu. Padahal aku pikir, jika kamu juga sama seperti Karin."

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Sasuke menyatukan hidung kami. "Meski aku tidak memperhatikanmu, tetapi aku adalah orang yang selama ini menantimu."

Aku membiarkan Sasuke mencium bibirku. Aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat romantis seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Aku meregangkan tanganku dan memandang hasil tulisanku di laptop. Sasuke tidur setelah malam panas kami dan aku malah tidak bisa tidur. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis.

Cangkir berisi kopi milikku sudah mendingin dan aku masih belum mengantuk. Ada banyak hal yang aku pikirkan dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Perutku terasa tegang, tetapi aku mengabaikannya.

Aku juga berhari-hari tidak pulang karena permintaan Sasuke. Aku terpaksa banyak berbohong pada kaa-sanku, meski begitu aku tetap pulang meski sesekali.

Saat itu juga, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menutupi punggungku.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri di belakangku tanpa mengenakan atasan.

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Ini pukul tiga pagi, Sakura. Demi kami-sama, Sakura. Kita baru saja melakukan malam panas dan seharusnya kamu tidur, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kamu masuk angin."

"Sudah aku katakan jika aku tidak akan-"

Aku menutup mulutku ketika rasa mual menyerangku. Beberapa hari ini, aku selalu memuntahkan isi perutku tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Biasanya setiap pagi hari datang, aku selalu memuntahkan isi perutku. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya karena dirinya terlalu lelah dengan pertarungan kami.

Aku tidak tahu, jika Sasuke cukup ganas saat berada di ranjang.

"Sakura?"

Aku menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Aku memuntahkan isi perutku dan membiarkan Sasuke memijat leherku dengan lembut.

"Sudah aku katakan untuk istirahat, Sakura." Sasuke mulai mengomeliku. Dimataku, Sasuke seratus kali lebih menyebalkan saat posesif seperti ini.

"Tapi aku belum-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Tidur sekarang juga, nona Haruno."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan merebahkan diriku di ranjang. Sasuke sibuk mematikan laptop dan memberesi cangkir berisi kopi milikku. Aku membiarkan Sasuke sibuk.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke datang. Pria itu langsung merebahkan dirinya di sampingku dan memelukku.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Diamlah dan tidur."

Aku tidak membantah dan mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke. Dan lama-kelamaan aku mulai memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

"Lihat itu, Sakura. Sudah aku katakan untuk tidak minum kopi dan begadang."

Aku merengut kesal ketika Sasuke memarahiku seperti anak berusia lima tahun. Pagi ini aku kembali muntah dan itu memicu kemarahan bagi Sasuke.

"Melihatmu memarahiku seperti itu, membuatmu terlihat pantas menjadi seorang ayah." Aku menggoda Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke meletakan sepiring omelete dihadapanku. "Aku harap, aku memang menjadi ayah."

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sebagai tenaga kesehatan, kata-kata Sasuke membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak menyenangkan.

"Sasuke-kun." Aku memandang Sasuke. "Mungkinkah-"

.

.

.

.

"Selamat, Sakura. Hasilnya positif."

Aku tidak bisa menahan mulutku yang terbuka ketika Senju Tsunade, selaku dosenku terdahulu dan juga seorang dokter ternama membacakan diagnosa pemeriksaan ang aku lakukan.

"Ha-hamil?"

"Bukankah itu bagus, Sakura?"

Sasuke terlihat sangat bahagia ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku. Meski Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi aku bisa melihat sorot mata bahagia di matanya.

"Apa kamu masih suka meminum kopi?" Tsunade memandangku. "Sebaiknya kamu mengurangi kopimu, Sakura. Kopi tidak baik bagi bayimu."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun, mandilah."

Setelah kami dari dokter, Sasuke tidak mau melepaskanku. Sudah dua jam dia tertidur di pangkuanku dan tidak mau melepaskanku. Dia memeluk perutku terus menerus dan membuatku tertawa geli. Meski begitu, aku menyukainya.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun. Mandilah, tubuhmu bau sekali. Bahkan anak kita bisa menciumnya."

"Usianya masih empat minggu, Sakura. Jangan mengada-ada."

Aku tertawa. Sasuke menjadi sosok yang berbeda dan aku menjadi yakin akan perasaannya. Aku mengelus kepalanya sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku lapar, Sasuke-kun. Sebaiknya kamu mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Sasuke bangkit dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Dia seperti anak kecil di mataku dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku. Bangkit dari dudukku, aku meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku.

Telingaku bisa menangkap suara _shower_ yang terdengar di kamar mandi. Sasuke pasti sudah mulai mandi, jadi aku harus mulai memasakan makan malam. Sup miso dan tempura mungkin sangat lezat.

 _Drrtt.. ddrrtt.._

Aku memandang ponsel hitam milik Sasuk yang bergetar. Ponsel itu menyala, menandakan ada telepon yang masuk. Aku mengambil ponselnya dan hanya ingin tahu dari siapa telepon itu.

 _ **Karin Calling's**_

Entah mengapa, dadaku terasa sesak ketika membaca _Caller ID_ yang tertera. Aku meletakan kembali ponsel milik Sasuke dan keluar dari kamar untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

Sasuke muncul dengan rambut basah dan menemukan Sakura sedang memasak. Dia mengenakan pakaian rumahan miliknya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan.

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun?" aku bertanya tanpa mengalihkan kegiatanku. "Tadi Karin menelponmu, tidak diangkat?"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke selanjutnya. Karena yang aku tahu, Sasuke memelukku dari belakang dan meletakan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Untuk apa aku mengangkat telepon dari wanita lain saat ada kamu disisiku?"

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Dan pelukan Sasuke terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

 **oOo**

"Kamu harus melakukan konferensi pers?" tanya Sasuke memandangku.

Aku tertawa. Ini adalah konfrensi pers pertamaku. Jadi aku harus menghadirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak. Kita bertemu di apartemen." Sasuke mencium bibirku. "Pulanglah naik taksi dan jangan paksakan dirimu jika terlalu lelah, ingatlah jika kamu sedang mengandung."

"Um.." Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kamu tahu jika aku lebih mencintaimu."

Aku membiarkan Sasuke menuju _basement_ mall dan aku membalikan badanku untuk bersiap konfrensi pers.

.

.

"Maaf, Karin-sama. Sasuke-sama sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu."

Karin menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal dan berlalu dari Uchiha corp. Rasanya tunangannya itu selalu menghindarinya. Padahal seingatnya Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini. Rasa takut mulai menghantuinya.

Mungkinkah tunangannya itu akan meninggalkannya?

Dia memutuskan akan menguntit Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Jam makan malam sudah mulai dan pekerjaannya masih belum selesai. Ini menyebalkan sekali baginya.

 _ **Sasuke-kun? Makan malam sudah siap. Aku harap kamu cepat pulang.**_

Satu senyuman terwujud di bibir Sasuke ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Sakura kepadanya. Dia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kembali ke apartemennya.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak menyadari, jika ada seseorang yang menguntitnya.

.

.

"Ini lezat, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke makan dengan lahap. Tubuhnya berisi dan beroto karena dirinya rajin berolahraga, itu juga karena aku yang memaksanya. Tadinya, Sasuke sangat kurus dan selama dirinya tinggal di Apartemen ini. Berat badan kekasihnya naik beberapa kilo dan dia menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan merapikan beberapa barang-barang kami. Tanganku terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah foto yang diletakan Sasuke di meja nakas mereka. Fotonya bersama Sasuke saat mereka berlibur di Hokkaido.

Aku benar-benar merasa jika Sasuke sangat mencintaiku. Dia tidak seperti sewaktu kami SMA, dia berubah dan aku terkejut dengan perubahannya. Awalnya aku kira dia hanya pura-pura, tapi dengan semua yang dia lakukan untukku. Aku tidak mungkin meragukan cintanya.

Suara bel dibunyikan membuatku meletakan foto itu kembali. Berjalan menuju ruang tamu, aku membuka pintu apartemen dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ka-Karin?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Aku memang sudah menduga jika cepat atau lambat Karin akan datang kemari, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika hari ini dia datang kemari.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kamu tinggal di apartemen milik Sasuke."

Rasanya semua tubuhku mati rasa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam di tempatku berdiri dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini benar-benar merupakan suatu kejutan bagiku.

"Tidak sopan sekali membiarkan tamu berdiri di depan pintu."

"Ka-kalau begitu masuklah."

Aku menyingkirkan tubuhku dan membiarkan Karin masuk. Dia memandang sekeliling apartemenku dan aku masih di tempatku berdiri.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku memilih bungkam seribu bahasa. Apakah aku harus menjawab bahwa aku adalah calon ibu dari anaknya? Kami-sama, dadaku terasa sangat sesak.

Menggigit bibirku, aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Kau.. hamil?!"

Aku memandang Karin sebelum menjawab.

"Ya."

"Dan itu anak Sasuke-kun?!" Karin memandangku dengan pandangan berang. "Dasar wanita jalang! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Sasuke-kun! Aku yakin kau pasti yang menggodanya, wanita tidak tahu diri!"

Rasanya aku ingin sekali menampar mulutnya yang lancang itu. Tetapi, jika aku melakukan itu sudah pasti aku kalah. Karena saat ini saja aku sudah kalah telak darinya.

Air mata mengambang di pelupuk mataku, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis. Rasanya semua suaraku tercekat di ujung tenggorokanku, bercampur dengan rasa sesak yang menyeruak memenuhi dadaku.

"Kau harus segera keluar dari apartemen ini!"

Aku memandangnya dan Karin menangkapnya sebagai pandangan memelas.

"Tapi-"

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu dengan tuduhan menggoda calon suami orang! Semua keluarga Uchiha pasti akan mempercayaiku!"

Karin meninggalkanku dengan semua perasaan sesak yang menyeruak. Aku sudah tidak kuat, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berada di sisi Sasuke-kun. Seharusnya dari awal, aku tidak menerima perasaan Sasuke dan berharap padanya.

Seharusnya aku tahu, bahwa aku tetaplah rakyat jelata dan tidak berhak untuk bersama pangeran. Dengan langkah kaki yang berat, aku masuk ke kamar dan memasukan barang-barangku ke dalam koper. Karin benar, aku tidak seharusnya berada disini. Aku hanyalah perusak hubungan orang.

Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, aku berjalan keluar dengan koper di tanganku. Mengambil ponselku, aku menelpon Sasuke-kun.

" _Sakura, ada apa?"_

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram setelah mendengar isak tangis Sakura di telepon. Sial! Seharusnya dia ada disana dan memeluk kekasihnya. Sialan! Karin brengsek!

Pintu ruangan Sasuke dibuka dan membuat pria berambut emo itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Karin, kau-"

"Apa? Kau mau apa?" Karin menantangnya dengan tangan di pinggang. "Bibi Mikoto pasti akan kecewa jika mengetahui tindakanmu ini, Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik wanita jalang itu yang pergi atau aku akan melaporkannya karena tindakan pencemaran nama baik? Dia telah menggodamu dan merusak hubungan kita secara tidak langsung."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun dan meninggalkan Karin begitu saja. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan ratu iblis itu sekarang. Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Apapun yang menyangkut Sakura dia akan diam, Karin tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan perutnya sangat sakit. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan saat dirinya terbangun, dia sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan teman-temannya dan juga Karin disampingnya.

Dia hanya ingat, bahwa ketika dirinya sampai di apartemennya. Dia tidak menemukan Sakura dan hanya menemukan beberapa makanan buatan wanita itu di meja. Lalu, dia tidak menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali karena sibuk menghubungi Sakura. Wanitanya tidak mengangkatnya dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

Lalu, dia tidak ingat lagi selain rasa sakit yang menyerang perutnya. Dokter mengatakan, _maag_ yang dideritanya kembali kambuh karena dia terlalu stress dan tidak makan selama seharian.

Teman-temannya menemaninya dan juga Karin. Melihat wajah wanita itu membuatnya muak. Tetapi, dia tidak mungkin bisa melukai Karin. Melukai wanita bukanlah dirinya.

Naruto mulai memainkan leluconnya dan membuat dirinya merasa sedikit terhibur. Tetapi, melihat wajah Karin yang ditekuk masam membuatku ingin muntah.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" Karin memandang mereka semua. "Kalau diam kan bagus."

Sasuke benar-benar muak. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Ingin sekali.

Dan saat itu juga, pintu ruang rawatnya dibuka.

.

.

Aku mendapatkan kabar jika Sasuke masuk rumah sakit. Aku ingin menjenguknya, tetapi aku ragu-ragu. Aku yakin, Karin pasti ada disana.

Tetapi, rasa rinduku ini tak bisa dibendung lagi. Mengganti pakaianku, aku menuju rumah sakit dengan menggunakan taksi. Aku membulatkan tekadku untuk menemui Sasuke, meski ada Karin disana, aku akan tetap menemuinya.

Lalu, semuanya runtuh ketika aku membuka pintu kamar rawat Sasuke. Aku menemukan Karin disana, duduk dengan apel di tangannya. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak.

"Ma-maaf, aku salah kamar."

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung membalikan badanku dan berlalu dari sana. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke, karena ternyata aku masih belum bisa untuk menemui Sasuke jika ada Karin disana. Luka yang ditorehkan terlalu dalam untukku.

Di dalam ruangan, Utakata menarik napas panjang.

"Aku harus keluar." Utakata bangkit dari duduknya. "Si bodoh itu. Dia tidak berubah sama sekali."

Aku terus berjalan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya lagi. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura, tunggu aku."

Aku terkejut ketika seseorang memelukku. Aku bisa merasakan parfum yang khas. Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti Utakata.

"Menangislah."

Aku hanya diam, semuanya terasa sakit hingga aku tidak bisa menangis. Aku hanya membiarkan Utakata memelukku dan membuat sesuatu dalam hatiku menghangat.

.

.

.

Berjalan dengan langkah gontai memasuki apartemenku. Entah mengapa, aku ingin kembali ke apartemen yang dibelikan Sasuke padaku. Mataku bengkak, tetapi tidak ada satupun air mata yang keluar. Aku sudah terlalu kebal merasakan rasa sakit hingga lupa bagaimana rasanya menangis.

Menatap wajahku di cermin, aku mengelus perutku yang sedikit membuncit. Aku tidak boleh terlalu stress jika tidak mau membahayakan bayi dalam kandunganku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berendam di dalam air panas sembari mengistirahatkan pikiranku.

 **oOo**

Aku menghidupkan _vacum cleaner_ dan membersihkan setiap sudut apartemen ini. Sekaligus, merekam kenangan tiap kenangan yang ada disini. Kenanganku bersama Sasuke yang aku tahu, kami tidak bisa bersama.

Aku masih memiliki waktu sebelum aku pergi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Dan saat itu, suara bel yang berbunyi membuatku melangkahkan kakiku untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Ka-Karin?!"

Meneguk ludah, aku meletakan _vacum cleaner_ yang aku pegang.

"Aku akan segera pergi dari sini."

Karin mejamkan matanya.

"Sakura, ikutlah denganku."

.

.

Aku duduk di kursi penumpang dalam mobil Karin dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain diam. Sedari Sekolah Menengah Atas, aku memang jarang sekali berbicara dengannya. Apalagi setelah dia gencar membullyku, aku semakin menjauh darinya.

Aku bisa melihat rumah sakit ada dihadapanku. Karin membelokan mobilnya menuju _basement_ rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kamu membawaku ke rumah sakit?"

Karin tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku hanya diam hingga dia keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di dalam situ? Keluarlah!"

Aku keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Perutku terasa sangat tegang dan aku memaksakan diriku untuk berjalan mengikuti Karin. Dan aku tahu kemana dia membawaku. Dia membawaku menuju kamar rawat milik Sasuke.

"Masuklah."

Aku memandang Karin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak tuli. Masuklah dan temui dirinya."

Aku ragu-ragu untuk menemuinya. Mungkinkah ini hanya tipuan dari Karin?

Lalu, aku bisa merasakan seseorang mendorongku hingga membuatku masuk ke dalam kamar rawat milik Sasuke. Pria yang aku cintai itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sakura?"

Aku hanya terdiam di tempatku dan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menghampiriku dan memelukku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tetapi rasa sesak itu semakin kuat ketika Sasuke memeluku. Jadi, air mataku tumpah seketika.

"Bodoh. Hiks.. kau bodoh, Sasuke-kun," ucapku diantara isak tangis yang terasa mencekik. "Bagaimana bisa kamu jatuh sakit."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan jika tanpamu, Sakura."

Aku membiarkan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangku. Demi Kami-sama, aku merindukan tatapan itu, aku merindukan seluruh yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memagut bibirku dengan lembut. Aku balas memagutnya dan meremas rambutnya.

Kisah cintaku, berakhir hingga disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kita ke rumahmu?"

Aku benar-benar tidak paham saat Sasuke mengajakku ke rumah milik keluarganya. Sasuke baru saja sembuh dari _maag_ yang menyerangnya dan langsung mengajakku ke rumah keluarganya.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku."

"A-apa penampilanku pantas?"

Aku memandang diriku sendiri melalui kaca mobil milik Sasuke. Malam ini aku mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam yang menyamarkan perutku yang membuncit. Jujur saja, aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan siapapun. Termasuk keluarga Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sangat pantas, tenang saja." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepalaku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke sangat kaya. Meski aku tahu Sasuke memang termasuk jajaran orang kaya, tetapi aku tidak menyangka jika dirinya sekaya ini.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa dari arah ruang makan. Aku pernah mendengar jika Sasuke memiliki kakak yang tampan dan berwibawa. Itu semakin membuatku gugup.

"Itu dia, Sasuke!"

Aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat Karin duduk bersama seorang pria berambut biru keabu-abuan, bergigi hiu. Aku bisa melihat jika pria itu tipe urakan, tetapi tertutup oleh setelan jas yang dikenakannya malam ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kaa-san yang mengundangnya, apa tidak boleh?" Mikoto memandang putra bungsunya itu. "Siapakah itu, Sasuke-kun?"

Rasa gugup membuatku ingin muntah. Aku bisa melihat sorot mata kesakitan di mata milik Karin. Secara tidak langsung, pertanyaan Sasuke menyatakan bahwa dirinya sudah resmi dibuang. Halus memang, tetapi sangat menusuk hati.

"Dia Haruno Sakura." Sasuke memeluk pingganggku. "Dia adalah kekasihku."

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

Suara Uchiha Fugaku terdengar, membuatku menggigit bibirku. Jadi, aku sekarang berhadapan dengan Uchiha Fugaku yang ditakuti oleh beberapa orang itu.

"Dia penulis." Sasuke yang menjawab. "Kaa-san mengenal penulis bernama _Cherry,_ bukan? Dia adalah orangnya."

Mikoto menutup mulutnya tidak percaya sebelum memandangku.

"Benarkah itu? Kamu _Cherry?"_

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Meski sekarang semua orang mengenalku, tetapi rasanya masih aneh untuk diriku.

"Kaa-san salah satu fans beratmu." Itachi angkat bicara. "Kaa-san mengoleksi semua novelmu."

"Terima kasih banyak." Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kalau begitu duduklah. Mau apa? Apakah kamu minum sake?" tanya Mikoto. "Lalu, apa pekerjaan sampinganmu? Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke-kun berpacaran dengan penulis idola kaa-sannya. Duduklah jangan canggung, Sakura-chan."

Meski ibu Sasuke menyuruhku untuk tidak canggung. Tetapi berada di tengah keluarga milik Sasuke membuatku tetap canggung meski aku sudah berusaha untuk tenang.

"Dia salah satu tenaga kesehatan, kaa-san." Lagi-lagi Sasuke yang menjawab. "Jangan memberinya sake, dia sedang hamil."

Seketika, suasana yang tadinya penuh dengan sukacita mendadak hening. Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ha-hamil? Benarkah itu? Sasuke-kun! Kau durhaka sekali menyembunyikannya dari kaa-san!" Mikoto mengomeli Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, makanlah yang banyak. Mau apa? Tubuhmu kurus sekali, ayo makanlah yang banyak. Itachi, ambilkan semua makanan itu dan letakan dalam piring milik Sakura-chan."

Karin menggeser kursinya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Semua pasang mata memandang kearahnya.

"Permisi, aku mau ke toilet."

Sasuke terus memandangi Karin sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal."

Aku memandang Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu. Aku tahu, Sasuke sedang menyusul Karin sekarang.

.

.

Karin memandang wajahnya di cermin, matanya memerah. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dalam dadanya ketika melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Dalam hati, dia menyangkal jika dirinya kalah. Dia masih tidak terima jika dirinya dikalahkan oleh bebek buruk rupa seperti Sakura.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet. Karin bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Terimalah, jika kamu memang kalah."

Karin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menggigit bibirnya.

"Jangan mengganggu kami lagi, Karin. Carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali dan duduk disebelahku. Tidak berapa lama, Karin muncul dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dan atomsfer terasa begitu menegangkan.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana jika kamu menginap disini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Me-menginap?" Aku memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Tentu saja, kaa-san. Dia akan menginap disini." Sasuke memandangku.

 _Kami-sama!_ Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan akan menginap di rumah milik keluarga Sasuke. Aku pikir hanya makan malam biasa.

"Bibi, Paman, maaf. Tubuhku tidak enak, aku pamit duluan." Karin bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo Suigetsu. Kami permisi."

Aku memandang Karin dengan pandangan iba. Dia begitu terpukul dan menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Aku tahu, hatinya pasti sangat hancur ketika melihat kenyataan yang ada di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kamu mandi." Mikoto mengedipkan matanya padaku. Aku hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mataku, tidak paham dengan kode dari Mikoto.

"Kaa-san." Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto mendorong tubuh Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Nah, Sakura-chan. Kesenangan baru akan dimulai."

.

"Ini foto saat Sasuke-kun masih TK."

Aku membalik halaman demi halaman album foto yang diberikan Mikoto. Setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Mikoto langsung mendorongku menuju ruang keluarga dan memberi album foto padaku.

Sasuke terlihat sangat menggemaskan dalam foto-foto tersebut. Mikoto bercerita jika foto-foto ini adalah aib bagi Sasuke. Tentu saja aib, karena Sasuke sangat menggemaskan dalam foto tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun lucu sekali." Aku mengusap foto Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Benarkan?" Mikoto tersenyum. "Kamu sangat baik, Sakura-chan. Akhirnya Kaa-san bisa memiliki anak perempuan."

Itachi yang memandang dari kejauhan tersenyum. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya terdiam di tempatnya dan sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya.

"Ini sudah malam, kaa-san." Sasuke muncul dengan rambut basah. Di tangannya terdapat segelas susu coklat. "Aku membuatkanmu susu, minumlah lalu kita tidur."

Aku tersenyum dan menerima segelas susu coklat buatan Sasuke. Menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan, aku memandang Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, biarkan Sakura istirahat." Sasuke menuntunku untuk bangkit. Aku tersenyum pada keluarga Uchiha yang ada disana.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Biar kaa-san pinjamkan piyama milik Kaa-san." Mikoto tersenyum. "Ayo Sakura-chan."

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya saat jam menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Matanya memandang Sakura yang tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Wanitanya itu sepertinya terlalu lelah menghadapi harinya yang panjang.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Jadi, dia bangkit dengan pelan dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Saat itu, dia terkejut melihat ibunya sedang duduk membaca novel.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san tidak tidur?" Sasuke mengambil segelas air dingin dan meneguknya.

"Kaa-san belum mengantuk." Mikoto meletakan novelnya. "Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin kaa-san tanyakan padamu."

"Hn?"

"Apakah Karin yang membully Sakura semasa sekolah?"

Sasuke memandang ibunya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke. "Kenapa Kaa-san bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, kaa-san hanya penasaran saja dengan novel yang ditulis Sakura. Dia mengatakan itu diambil dari pengalaman pribadinya. Kaa-san benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Karin tega melakukan hal itu."

"Hn ya."

Mikoto tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun, menikahlah dengannya."

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, bibi."

Aku tersenyum canggung ketika ibu dari Sasuke mengantarkan kami hingga pintu depan.

"Tidak masalah, Sakura." Mikoto tersenyum. "Oh ya, apakah orang tuamu tahu tentang kehamilanmu?"

"Eh?" Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. "Tidak, bibi. Kaa-san termasuk orang yang menjunjung tinggi kesucian dan aku melanggarnya."

"Kalau begitu, lusa kami akan mengunjungimu."

"Hah?" Aku memandang Mikoto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sasuke-kun akan melamarmu lusa, jadi persiapkan dirimu, Sakura-chan."

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memandang diriku di cermin. Aku mengenakan _kebaya_ berwarna ungu yang terlihat kekecilan di tubuhku. _Kebaya_ ini adalah pemberian Sasuke saat berkunjung ke Indonesia. Tadinya, _kebaya_ ini sangat pas di tubuhnya. Tetapi, sekarang kekecilan dengan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Aku masih belum bisa mengatakan tentang kehamilanku pada kaa-san. Tapi, hari ini Sasuke datang untuk melamarku.

"Sakura, Sasuke datang!"

Memastikan aku tampil menawan malam ini, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar. Sasuke datang dengan setelan jas yang melekat di tubuhnya, pria itu tersenyum tipis ketika memandangku.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Semua perjuangannya, berakhir dengan indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Whoah.. akhirnyaaa! Entah kenapa Saku kepikiran buat bikin versi Sakura karena kemaren ketemu sama 'Karin' di dunia nyata pas lagi reuni. Dan Saku masih inget gimana ekpresi menghinanya dia waktu ketemu Saku kemaren.**

 **Dan akhirnya, terciptalah fict nista ini :(**

 **Sekian cuapcuap dari Author, sampai ketemu di Fict lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
